1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weighted gloves, and more particularly, to a baseball fielder's glove containing a weight attached to the wrist strap of the glove. One of the features which is important in good fielding play is the ability of the fielder to bring the glove down to the ground in order to pick up ground balls. Likewise, quickness of the glove hand to snag hard hit baseballs and to react to unusual bounces are also factors which determine good fielding. The above qualities for good fielding require a strong glove hand and wrist and, of course, many hours of practice. While the lifting of weights is one method of strengthening the muscles in the body including hands and wrists, it is not certain that such methods of increasing strength will increase the strength of those muscles required for good fielding.
The present invention relates to a baseball fielding glove with a weight attached thereto which strengthens the glove hand and wrist of the ball player during actual practice and further aids the ball player in maintaining the glove hand on the ground in the position for properly fielding balls hit on the ground.
2. Disclosure Statement
Several patents have been issued related to weighted gloves for use in various sports activities. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,806, issued Mar. 17, 1964, to Campbell et al, discloses a golf training device in which a weight is placed within a pocket of the golf glove placed in the portion of the glove covering the back of the hand and wrist. U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,979, issued July 12, 1977, to Wester, discloses a weighted bowling glove in which the weight is positioned both above and below the metacarpel region of the bowler's free hand to foster correct bowling techniques by counterbalancing the one-sided shoulder pull of the bowling ball. Other patents disclosing additions to recreational sport gloves include U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,197, issued Apr. 11, 1939, to Callaway, which discloses a golf glove which is provided with elongated stays for restraining wrist motion; U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,572, issued Feb. 6, 1979, to Jansson et al, for a protective hockey glove including additional padding; U.S. Pat. No. 1,017,964, issued Feb. 20, 1912, to Fox, which discloses a baseball glove or mitt containing a pocket filled with a removable padding; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,975, issued Aug. 23, 1977, to Elliott, et al, which discloses a batting glove containing a pair of protective plates releasably secured to the backside of a glove. None of the above patents, however, discloses a baseball fielder's glove which is provided with a weight, and particularly to a weight which is attached to the wrist strap of the glove for increasing fielding skill.